


Darling, Watch the Rug

by snarry_splitpea



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarry_splitpea/pseuds/snarry_splitpea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull loves that his dom, Vivienne, treats him as if he's little more than a pony in heat.  She watches Dorian sate his needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, Watch the Rug

"Do calm down, dear. That disgusting horsecock of yours is already leaking like a fountain and I'd much rather see you fill up the Tevinter than make a mess of my floor." Vivienne complained as she sat cross-legged in her high-backed chair watching Iron Bull's cock drip and twitch underneath him.  
  
The bull was on all fours with a naked Dorian straddling his back. Dorian, much to Vivienne's pleasure was bound and gagged from the waist up. She hated the way he always seemed compelled to talk back. At least Iron Bull had the good sense to mutter a yes ma'am and avert his eyes. She could tell he'd been a sub before but didn't care enough to ask for the story. It was probably Krem. There was something about their banter that told her Iron Bull would always defer to his second in command, at least in private.  
  
How she'd come to an arrangement that allowed her both the Qunari and the Vint for afternoon entertainment, she couldn't quit recall. The absence of certain memories spoke volumes to Cole's involvment, but she couldn't fathom how the spirit would come to the conclusion that any of the three of them needed help or that the solution would be kinky gay sex with a pushy audience.

She watched with mild disgust as pearly droplets pooled where Dorian's meaty thighs met the small of Iron Bull's back. The Tevinter had once been swift to burst, but she'd trained him not to exhaust himself so quickly.  
  
"No rush, love. No snooty mages with boring sex lives around to interrupt or tell your father. Take your time instead of rutting up the bull's ass with your robes on." She'd told him, once.  
  
The disgust wasn't at the agonized leaking but instead at the way it dripped around the broad curve of Iron Bull's back, traveling along Dorian's leg to create a second pool where his foot met the floor.  
  
"Oh, dear. I only just realized you've pissed yourself." Vivienne's cackle made Dorian grunt against his gag. "Is that why you'd been so fussy, earlier? Needed a break for the restroom? Are you angry at me, little boy?"  
  
Dorian was careful to be still and silent in response. He could never be angry at Vivienne, especially not when she hurt him so gorgeously.  
  
"Bull, pet. It's not fair for Dorian to have made such a mess of you." Vivienne's heels scraped against the soft rug as she uncrossed her legs and leaned forward. Dorian had no real interest in her cleavage, but it was Iron Bull's greatest weakness.  
  
Noticing the Bull's focused gaze, she sighed. Rolling her shoulders forward, Vivienne used her biceps to push those dark, full breasts together.  
  
"I could, perhaps, distract you from this injustice." Vivienne was cooing.  
  
Bull grunted without meaning to.  
  
"I could clear your mind and soothe you, so." Vivienne was laying it on thick. Despite knowing her sadism, Bull allowed himself to hope. His cock hard enough to slap against his belly when it twitched.  
  
"Oh, how that beast cock frightens me." she shuddered as she watched the flat tip widen and shoot a small spurt of precum past his chin. "Ugh, it's long enough to allow you to frot against your own nipple. Absolutely ungodly."  
  
Another involuntary twitch. Another wet splatter.  
  
Dorian groaned against his gag.  
  
"Ah, but I digress." Vivienne sat up, her arms stretching along the back of the sofa as she crossed her legs, again. An ankle to a knee. "Bull, lay the Vint down on the rug. Face up, of course. I believe the only proper way to forgive his offense is to make him endure worse."  
  
Dorian, able to stand and walk because his bonds only held his arms crossed against his chest, stood and allowed Iron Bull to push him to the floor. As per his usual, there was some resistance when Iron Bull attempted to lay him down.  
  
"Don't be so averse to the puddle on the floor. After all, it's all you." Vivienne cackled.  
  
Dorian complained indistinctly as Iron used a heavier push to lay him down in the cooling, wet spot.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll warm you soon enough." She said as she watched Dorian shiver.  
  
With a flick of her hand, a tub in the corner steamed with heat. Dorian quieted at the prospect of a bath.  
  
The Iron Bull turned to her, his full attention pointed directly at her face. She pantomimed a gag before gesturing lightly to Dorian.  
  
"He'll like it too much if you aim at his cock. Perhaps you should consider painting his face white... and then giving it a bitter rinse?"

Vivienne licked her lips as Iron Bull leaned forward so his rigid plank of a cock could be pointed at Dorian's chest. He knew enough would splatter onto his friend's face from there. She knew he also wanted to spare Dorian the complete humiliation of having a monstrous load of semen bombard his precious mustache and shoot up his classic nose.  
  
"Don't be shy, Bull. I'm sure it will only bruise his cheeks slightly if you aim properly."  
  
Bull had the nerve to roll his eyes at her.  
  
"Such a mother hen. I'll forgive your insolence, this time. But, answer me, love... are you a fucking chicken... or are you a DRAGON?"  
  
Through this entire exchange, bull had kept a tight grip on the end of his dick. Holding it near the end meant that he didn't accidentally send a stray droplet anywhere near his mistress's shoes or clothes.  
  
Bull's stomach clenched as he gave himself his first stroke. A short, shallow stroke. Alone and outdoors, he'd beat the bestial shaft from tip to sheath... both hands gripping tightly as he fucked his hips back and forth. Here, he had the balcony to consider.  
  
Ah.  
  
The visiting nobles below were noisy enough with their conversations and bards that the sitting area with it's out-of-place tub and miscellaneous piles of books were out of earshot and of no concern.  
  
But Dorian still twitched at the prospect of the inquisitor walking in on their little party.  
  
Would he be too ashamed to look their leader in the eye for the rest of their campaign? The delicious idea of knowing he was disgusting for not whom he loved but how he loved.  
  
"You're absolutely depraved," Vivienne had criticized him the first time he'd come in his pants under the weight of her haughty stare and insults. "I saw you twitching under your breeches but assumed it was a trick of the light. A candle's flicker on that tacky overabundance of buckles."  
  
Dorian's propensity for mocking others was rooted deeply in his desire to be verbally abused. To be exposed. To be disgusting despite his handsome face.  
  
Sera's lack of vocabulary made her insults flaccid at best. Iron Bull could barely keep his mind off Dorian's dick long enough to speak of much else. Most people jumped for comments at his birth or sexuality. Vivienne saw his perversions. She saw his poor taste and poor judgement. She saw past the manicured facade and appreciated the eager little boy that wanted to spend all his time riding high on the dragon with a pony's dick.

 Vivienne gagged at the thought of what made Dorian's cock hard.  Vivienne watching and instructing was what truly brought Dorian and Iron Bull together.  Yes, they fucked. They fucked rough.  They fucked often.  Fucks get old after a point.  They'd never tire of afternoon tea in her rooms with Dorian has her chair and The Bull as her table.  They'd never tire of nude walks outside the high walls of Skyhold where a fully-dressed Vivienne lead them around on leashes.  In some sick way, they'd become a family to one another.  It bother neither man that they were never to touch her.

Despite her creativity in humiliation, she was adept at keeping them happy.  She praised them, in her way, in battle.  She handled the household staff that worked for them, making sure they were always in perfect health and well-fed.  She even tutored Dorian in magic he'd never practiced and lectured Iron Bull on court etiquette and affairs.

What happens after the Inquisition had served its course came up a time or two.

Vivienne had knowingly chuckled and said Duke Bastien de Ghislain would love them both just as much as she... tolerated them.  There had been a blush on Iron Bull's face as Dorian laughed uproariously and proclaimed his platonic love for her.  Iron Bull had simply nodded.

In the moment, Iron Bull was finding it hard to bend the rigid plank of cock down to point at Dorian, especially while concerned about keeping Vivienne clean.

He finally decided to squat where she was watching him in profile.  For balance, he rested a hand on his left knee and use the right to jerk himself.  Dorian's flinching face peeking at him with one eye open made him want to laugh.  If the Vint could talk, he'd be telling them that he was only being still for his honor and he hated them both.

"Bull, does it really make you hard to see your friend so vulnerable beneath you?" Vivienne asked with feigned shock.  His cock was a frothy mess as his hand raced up and down the impossible length of it.  His precum was beginning to run white instead of clear.

"Poor, dear, Dorian.  To think someone he trusts would ejaculate on his face as if he were nothing more than Tevinter trash."

Iron Bull grunted, his heavy balls were ready to drain.  He could feel his cock pulsing and the leaking was so intense they could all hear him dripping on the floor as if pissing jism.

"You see how hard his cock is, Bull.  How much he loves the idea of you making him wet and filthy.  I bet he won't even bathe after.  He'll walk around Skyhold with your nasty cum coating his eyelashes and his dick pointing straight out of his robes.  He'll invite the whole castle to give his dirty prick a yank.  He'll probably frot against some unsuspecting stableboy until he cums down the poor dear's back.  Show this sick, arrogant pervert what he deserves.  Get your revenge for him pissing on your back.  Cum on the depraved Vint, Bull."

Bull needed no further invitation.  The first hard blast did connect roughly with Dorian's cheek.  They both knew it had stung.  Long, thick ropes of his semen flew across his face and across the carpet.  The eruption overwhelmed Dorian quickly and he attempted to roll out of the way.  Iron Bull suddenly wishes his mouth had been open so he could drown him in his cum.  Dorian, sick fuck indeed, suddenly thrust his hips into the air, his own cock spitting out an incredible load that flew over his head and onto Vivienne's couch.  Iron Bull barely noticed Dorian's transgression because he was still beating his own cock raw.

The violent, stinging sprays of jizz had subsided into a steady flow.  Iron Bull stood and pulled on his leaking cock with both hands.  As the girthy rod softened, Vivienne made a polite cough for him to look over at her.

She sat with her arms spread against the back of the couch.  The pale blue and white design camouflaged Dorian's cum, but the splatter on her face was obvious against her dark and perfect complexion.

"Oh, shit." Iron Bull said as he shook a dollop of cum on to Dorian's gag.  He'd never admit it, but the image of Vivienne with jizz on her face would fuel fantasies every time he fucked his hands for the rest of his life.

"Oh, shit' Indeed, dear." Vivienne said.

 Dorian, a creamy mess from the chest up, could barely blink away the cum to see what she was doing.

She was, in fact, doing nothing.

"I'm wondering if I shouldn't break my number one rule, today."

Dorian would have gulped had the gag allowed.

"Iron Bull, clean off the Vint and give me time to consider what to do about him sullying my beautiful face."

Dorian made indistinct noises that seemed like screams.

"Ah, remove that silly gag.  I want him to choke on your piss."

Iron Bull did as instructed and quickly released Dorian's jaw.  The Vint worked the muscles in his face and spit every time a bit of Iron Bull's jizz slipped between his lips.

Iron Bull took Vivienne's nod as permission to relieve himself.  He carefully worked his muscles, hoping to control the torrent of piss he had saved up inside him.  The hissing stream and splashing pitter-patter was music to his ears as he first sprayed Dorian's mouth and nose. 

Dorian squinted hard as his eyelids and forehead were rinsed.

Iron Bull was hoping to finish off in his hair when Vivienne asked him to stop.

He clenched the flow hard and trembled as his body tried to force out the rest.

"Dorian, open your mouth, dear.  I think you look a little thirsty.  On your knees."

It took a moment for Dorian to maneuver himself without the help of his arms.  At least he was cowed enough to not talk back.

Not much of Iron Bull could even fit into Dorian's mouth.  He forced the head past Dorian's already aching jaw and without waiting for instruction, he gripped the back of Dorian's head and let his piss rain past the Vint's tongue.  As Dorian choked and flailed, Iron Bull held him steady, knowing he didn't have much left in his bladder, anyway.

Dorian beat at Iron Bull's thighs and clawed at his forearms.

Vivienne grinned as she noticed Dorian's naughty, Tevinter cock growing interested.  The nasty bitch loved to be choked, but the three of them had made a hard rule against any sort of dangerous play.  Sexual violence was always a temptation for mages.  Blood magic sometimes blurred the lines between the two.

Iron Bull ripped his cock from between Dorian's lips when he was done and the Vint fell foreward with a splash, coughing up piss in a puddle of semen.

"You're disgusting, Dorian.  I see your happy little cock jumping for joy at choking on an animal prick."

"You're..." Dorian coughed again.  Iron Bull held him put by his tied hands so he didn't have to breathe in any of the fluids.  "Picking on me an awful lot, Lady Vivienne."

"You're welcome, dear."


End file.
